


The first time

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt:  Jon asks Robb to take his virginity because he doesn't trust anyone else to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

The Great Hall was buzzing with the cacophony of a merry feast – raucous laughter, the clattering of cutlery and plates, the clinking of cups and the singing of songs. Jon stared over at his brother, Robb, sitting at the table where only the noble lords and ladies were to sit, and smiled to himself. For weeks a single thought had been plaguing his mind – or rather a single question – and he knew tonight was the night he would ask of his brother what he thought he would never ask of anyone else.   
“Ow! Arya! I’m fed up with you.” he heard his sister Sansa yell from her seat at the table, getting up and hurriedly storming from the room clutching her skirts.  
Jon saw Catelyn Stark lean over and gesture something to Robb, who rolled his eyes and picked up Arya. Jon gulped down the rest of his wine, excused himself and followed Robb as he carried the perturbed Arya out of the Great Hall and towards her quarters.  
Jon idled behind Robb and waited as Robb put Arya in bed, much to her protests. Finally Robb re-emerged from Arya’s room, grinning at Jon when he saw him.   
“She did not want to go quietly.” Robb said, pausing in front of Jon, arms crossed.   
“She’s definitely a fighter…” Jon said, staring down at his clammy hands, wondering how on earth he was going to broach the subject.  
“So Robb I was wondering… Could we talk? In private. In my bedchambers I mean.”   
Robb furrowed his brow slightly, obviously wondering why Jon would make this unusual request of him.  
“Of course, might as well now we are here and away from the feast.”

Closing the door behind them, Jon slowly walked to his bed and sat on the plush furs, and gestured for his brother to take a seat next to him.   
“Is there something you wanted to ask of me Jon?” Asked Robb  
Jon’s heart was racing. How could he say it?   
“Robb I – I want you to be my first…” Jon said, staring down at his boots, trembling slightly in anticipation of how his brother would react.   
“Your first?” Asked Robb, looking at Jon quizzically. It only took a moment of reading Jon’s expression to realize what he was asking of him.   
“Forget it Robb.” Jon said, his cheeks flushing pink. He stood up to leave and felt a tug on his cloak.  
“Sit down Jon.”  
Jon sighed, and backed a few paces, sitting back down on the bed. Robb’s hand had moved from the hem of his cloak across to his back, here it rested in between his shoulders. Jon continued to avoid contact with his brother’s gaze and stare at his clammy hands. Suddenly, he felt the softest touch against the stubble of his cheek, and his heart leapt into his throat. The gentle caress of Rob’s index finger made it’s way along Jon’s strong jaw line, down to his chin, where it paused momentarily before gently pulling Jon’s face towards Robb. Robb closed his eyes and placed a single dry tender kiss on Jon’s soft, pillow-like lips, his hand now delicately placed on Jon’s neck. He could feel Jon’s pulse racing in his throat, and his own heart pounding against the wall of his chest as though it were trying to break free.   
Jon’s body was frozen in shock. He expected Robb to perhaps behave oddly around him, or outright hit him, but in his heart he didn’t really know if he would say yes. He closed his eyes, and taking a cue from his brother’s movements, kissed back even softer, as he placed a hand on Robb’s cheek. Robb’s lips were warm and tasted of wine, and Jon felt the nervous tension begin to leave his body. Robb pulled back and wet his lips before kissing Jon again. The feeling of Robb’s lips, soft and wet, felt so exquisite that he wanted to stay like this forever. Jon could feel himself growing hard already, and wondered whether it was normal and whether Robb was hard too. He felt suddenly aware of his whole body – the feeling of his throbbing manhood, the position of his limbs, the kisses on his lips and the weight of Robb’s touch. He wondered where Robb wanted his hands to be and how hard he wanted to be kissed.  
Jon was surprised at the feeling of Robb’s tongue, running between his lips as they kissed. Jon followed suit, pouting his lips open slightly and running his tongue against Robb’s. The feeling made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and he could feel the skin on his arms turning to gooseflesh. Jon decided to try to make Robb’s hair stand on end too, and placed a hand on his warm and inviting thigh. Although his eyes were closed and their lips were locked together, Jon could feel that Robb was smiling.   
Robb tore away from the kiss, and began to place firmer, more passionate kisses on the stubble of Jon’s throat. Jon gasped and instinctively clutched at the dark auburn curls at the back of Robb’s head as he felt Robb’s arms on his waist, pulling upwards at his shirt in a way that was gentle, but enough to signal to Jon what he wanted. Jon pulled Robb’s face to his for another kiss, and his fingers trembled as he untied his cloak and let it fall onto the bed behind him. He pulled his own shirt over his head, as Robb began to undo his own cloak. Jon helped him take off his shirt, and the two began to kiss again.   
Jon’s hand pressed against his brothers firm muscular body, a body he had seen many times before and yearned to touch. Robb wrapped his arms around Jon, one arm around his waist and the other clutching a handful of his soft black hair, and formed a trail of kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone, and back again. Robb’s body was aching for more, and so he decided to take control and pushed Jon so that he was lying beneath him. He could feel that Jon was hard against his own throbbing cock, and he pushed his hips against Jon’s, which elicited a soft moan from Jon’s lips between kisses. Jon’s body flinched at Robb’s touch as he delicately moved his hands down Jon’s toned stomach in a motion smooth as a trickle of water. Robb continued to kiss Jon’s neck, this time gently nipping at the flesh, as his hand began to pull on Jon’s trousers, encouraging him to take them off as well. Jon awkwardly began to try and rise under the weight of his brother to take off his boots, as Robb continued to caress his firm body.   
Robb whispered the first words they had exchanged since they had begun to kiss.  
“Let us get under the blankets and furs, it’s cold.”  
Jon nodded in agreement, and stared as Robb quickly undressed. Jon had seen Robb naked before, but only at a glance and never as truly naked and hard as he was in that moment. Jon quickly pulled off his boots, trousers and underclothes, and with a naïve awkwardness the pair took shelter from the cold in the warmth of the furs and each other’s body heat. Robb reached an arm around Jon’s waist and pulled him close, so the pair were lying on their sides and looking into one another’s eyes.   
Jon’s body was not used to the touch of another, and the feeling of Robb’s body made him feel so good he felt his heart ache. The heat they shared was intense, and Jon felt his shyness being overtaken with a sense of longing to be as close to Robb as physically possible, to touch him everywhere and explore his body and wanted Robb to do the same to him. Robb’s hand slipped between them and he gently grazed his thumb over the tip of Jon’s manhood, warm and slightly wet, then stroked the shaft in a touch that was so gentle it was torture. Jon whimpered a little in pleasure as he kissed Robb’s shoulder and ran his hands up and down his back, and Robb’s grip became slightly firmer. Robb licked his fingers and ran them softly up and down, wetting Jon’s cock and caressing the head. With each motion Jon’s breath became heavier and he moaned softly in Robb’s ear each time Robb’s fingers reached the tip.   
Suddenly Robb felt himself being pushed onto his back and let go of Jon, who began to kiss his chest. He gasped in surprise as Jon gently ran his tongue back and fourth over a perked nipple, and felt a wave of pleasure quickly move from his body. Robb was hardly a virgin, but did not realize his nipples were sensitive like a woman’s. His stomach fluttered in excitement as he felt Jon begin to leave a trail of kisses down his body, and gasped with a sharp intake of breath as he felt a kiss placed on the tip of his throbbing manhood. He gently moved a hand though Jon’s messy curls, and shuddered in delight as Jon looked up into his eyes while taking him in between soft lips. No one before Jon had pleasured him this way, and he rested propped up with his spare arm so that he had a better view.  
Jon did not know why, but he trusted his instincts and the instinct to pleasure Robb was working well for him. He had never felt more aroused than he did at that moment, slowly kissing and sucking the throbbing shaft. Robb’s scent was different in some intangible way to his own, and he moaned as he inhaled deeply between kisses, running a hand down Robb’s flat stomach and across the slightly coarse trail of hair. Jon reveled in the feeling of taking Robb in his mouth as deep as he could, and the light sense of weight on the back of his head, guiding his movements and urging him on for more.   
“I’m ready Jon,” Robb sighed between heavy breaths “I want you to fuck me now.”  
Jon pulled back, and Robb’s cock fell with a soft wet sound that made him want to smile, but he suppressed it, and pulled himself up face-to-face with his brother and they embraced in a passionate kiss.  
“Are you sure?” Jon asked, his forehead pressed against Robb’s and hand firmly holding either side of his face.   
Robb nodded quickly, and mirrored the placement Jon’s hands had on his face on his brother.   
“One moment.” Jon said, kissing Robb on the forehead and getting out of the warmth of the furs to cross the room and search in a chest of drawers. He retried a vial of liquid – given to him by Robb in fact – and self-consciously turned away so Robb could not see him rub it on his cock. As he turned to face Robb he could see Robb was grinning at him.  
“No need to be embarrassed you know, I’m the one who is going to get fucked. You have a nice arse so I don’t mind too much, but can you bring it over here already?”  
Jon grinned back, cheeks pink with embarrassment, averting his gaze for a moment as he clambered over Robb and under the warm furs.   
The two kissed again, and Robb realized that Jon did not know – or at least was too nervous to ask of him – what position he would like to be in. Robb smiled to himself, finding Jon’s awkwardness in their situation endearing.   
Robb rolled over and pressed his back against Jon’s stomach, his skin somewhat cooler there. Jon took the prompt and positioned himself better, and kissed the back of Robb’s neck as he wrapped his arms around Robb’s slender waist. Robb’s hand reached back and he gently guided Jon inside him, gasping and biting down hard on his lip.  
Being inside Robb made Jon’s whole body ripple in a wave of pleasure and excitement. He felt his cock being gripped tightly as though he was made to fit inside, and it was deliciously warm and moist. Jon did not want to hurt his lover, but felt his whole being burning with desire and had to hold back from just taking Robb as hard as he could right then. His head spun for a moment as he realized he was actually inside someone he both loved and lusted for so dearly and paused to truly take in the gravity of the situation. Robb reached an arm back and firmly grabbed Jon’s tight behind, encouraging him to continue.   
Robb moaned softly as his brother’s member slowly moved inside him, and began to stroke himself in time to the movement. He felt as though his cock had never been harder, and his senses suddenly felt so aware of everything – the smell of Jon’s body and sex, the feeling of Jon’s warm skin against his and labored breath on his shoulder, the sound of Jon’s soft moans in his ear.   
“Faster.” Robb whispered as Jon’s hand moved from his hip to trace along his throat. Jon obliged, thrusting quicker now. The pleasure he felt was more incredible than he could have imagined it to be, and he moaned uncontrollably with head thrown back and eyes closed. Robb was so warm, so tight; he couldn’t hold himself back much longer going this fast. He slowed down and thrust as deep as he physically could.   
Robb suddenly pulled away, feeling empty without Jon inside him. He guided Jon to lie on his back a bit more roughly than he wanted to be, but he wanted more. He sat atop of Jon, lowering himself onto his throbbing member, causing them both to moan simultaneously.   
“By the gods you look and feel amazing right now.” Jon said, laughing and panting, a small amount of hair stuck to his forehead despite the chilly air.  
Robb smiled, sliding his palms across Jon’s chest. “As do you Jon Snow. I want to watch you spill your seed for me.”  
“I want you to do the same.”  
Robb smiled and began to ride Jon, stroking himself quicker and quicker now. Jon placed his hands on Robb’s hips again, guiding him as he thrust upward. Robb’s body looked perfect in the dim candlelight as he threw back his head and moaned. Jon suddenly felt a warm wet sprinkling on his chest, stomach and even on his cheek. Robb was sighing heavily, hand still grasping himself in a loose fist, his cock twitching still in the aftermath. He looked back down at Jon and laughed softly, leaning forward and wiping the sticky spot on Jon’s cheek. He pushed the finger to Jon’s lips and Jon sucked it. Robb’s taste was like nothing he had tasted before, but it made him pleased to know that he had brought the greatest of pleasures to Robb.  
He continued to thrust, quicker now, as Robb continued to ride despite clearly being spent, and his cheeks flushed scarlet.   
“Oh Jon…” Robb moaned, sending Jon over the edge. He quickly pulled out and they watched as his cock throbbed and pulsated, his own seed flowing and mixing with Robb’s. His hands gripped the fabric of the bed and hips bucked uncontrollably in the most incredible, blissful release he had ever experienced. The pair stared at one another for a moment, then Jon began to laugh from sheer pleasure.  
Robb cleaned himself up with a rag and helped Jon do the same. Robb dismounted Robb and lay by his side, their heads touching on the pillow as they both stared wordlessly at the ceiling for a moment.  
“Thank you,” Jon said, breaking the silence “Thank you for being the one.”  
Robb smiled, turning onto his side and resting on his elbow. “You sure you don’t mind living up to your name anymore, Snow?”  
Jon laughed and shook his head “No, that was definitely worth it. I am glad it was with you too, Robb, you are the only one I truly trust in this world.”  
Robb’s heart ached as that statement sunk in, his fingers absent-mindedly drawing circles on Jon’s chest. He scratched at his stubble, smiling like a fool.  
“I can’t even think of words to follow that.” Robb said, and then the two lay together, sharing a hot, sweet kiss wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
